Fitting In
"Fitting In" is the seventh chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Alison Blaire, also known as "Dazzler", adjust to her enrollment in the Xavier Institute. Meanwhile, Siryn enlist the Black Cat in stealing the Stone of Arkanas from the New York Museum. Plot Anita is studying late to find anything that could augment her magical powers to bespell Superman. She then finds something that she is looking for and makes a phone-call to a friend to help her in this endeavor. At the Institute, Berzerker, Iceman, Jubilee, and Sunspot plans to take a joyride on the X-Van. Just as they arrive into the hangar bay, they round into a corner to find Clark, who have already heard what they were planning. Clark punish the four students with extra afternoon-sessions for a week. The next morning, Alison joins up with the New Mutants in their training at the Danger Room and the session is overseen by Professor Xavier, Clark, and the X-Men. Alison test out her powers in which are capable of creating shields, energy-beams, and multiple illusions of herself. Upon finishing her simulation, everyone is surprised and amazed that Alison have scored the highest points in the session-score than any of the New Mutants. With having scored 30,000, Alison need to achieve a total of 100,000 to pass the X-Men Qualifying Exam to become an official X-Man. After the morning session, Alison decides to design her own uniform. Clark begins his internship at the Daily Bugle where he is partnered with Peter Parker. The two worked in covering their stories on an animal shelter and the New York Museum. Afterward, Clark and Peter have lunch at a restaurant with Mary Jane Watson and May Parker, whom Peter introduced them to Clark. In a café on a Wall Street corner, Anita meets with her friend, Felicia Hardy, who is secretly the talented thief Black Cat. She acquires her help in stealing the Stone of Arkanas, an ancient artifact that could boost Anita's powers a thousandfold, from the New York Museum; in which she intends on using that power to finally bewitching Superman. Alison attends Bayville High despite her presence causing a buzz that attracted much eager fans from the student body. But also gaining much lascivious attentions from the likes of Pietro Maximoff and Duncan Matthews. While heading to class, Alison bumps into Amanda Sefton. She immediately recognize Amanda who was always looking at the Institute students' table. Amanda quickly deny, but, at Alison's disbelief, eventually admits that she was actually looking at Kurt. Alison understands that Amanda is in love with Kurt and offer her to meet him. But Amanda hesitatingly refuse that idea, fearing that Kurt wouldn't like her back. Be-knowingly, Alison tells her that she is no different from her as she is also in love with Clark but couldn't work up the courage to tell him. With a hopeful outlook, Amanda in turn believes that Alison can gain his affections. After meeting with Amanda, Alison stopped and overhears the Brotherhood talking about Siryn's new plan. While the Brotherhood walks away, Alison hurries to inform the X-Men. Clark and Peter later hears a radio bulletin about the Rhino and his gang committing a bank robbery and escaping on a inter-city train with hostages onboard. Peter shares a meaningful look at MJ as he and along with Clark share their excuse from lunch and going their separate ways. Peter changes into Spider-Man and finds the hijacked train. He swings onto the roof of the train as Superman have already arrive. The two plan into action in which Superman disconnect the passenger cars while Spider-Man redirects the train by hitting a switch coming up ahead by firing a web ball at it. After the passenger cars are cut off from the main car, it is redirect into a tunnel and ends at an old, abandoned station. As the Rhino and his gang comes out of the car, Spider-Man takes the initiative in coating the lights in the station and blanketing the area in complete darkness. Both Superman and Spider-Man quickly subdue the blinded thugs and leaving only the Rhino. The Rhino recognizes Superman due to the Kingpin had put on a hit on the Man of Steel and willingly to fight him. The heroes battle Rhino without any difficulty and ends with Superman knocking the costumed bruiser out. Superman and Spider-Man leaves the scene as they watch the police arresting the Rhino and his gang. When Superman ask Spider-Man if there is anything happening, Spider-Man learns from another crook about a heist at the New York Museum. Superman then receive a call from Cyclops, who explains about what he heard from Alison and needs him by tonight. Seeing that they have a similar case, Superman and Spider-Man depart. That night, Superman and the X-Men have departed from the Institute. Alison is still concern on what Siryn is stealing and checks on a website on museum's exhibit and learns about the Stone of Arkanas. She immediately sends a mental warning to Professor Xavier as she changes into her uniform. Siryn and Black Cat arrives at the Museum and subduing the night watchmen and sorting out its security system. As they head to the exhibit housing the Stone, Superman, Spider-Man and X-Men finds their handiwork in which the Wall-Crawler is dismay that Black Cat is involved. They head inside and found the women. Spider-Man provides a distraction in apprehending the Stone. Siryn tries to use her vocal suggestion on him, but realizes it doesn't work as Superman and the X-Men appears and surround her and Black Cat, as the latter is then trapped to the floor by Shadowcat. Despite being taken off-guard, Siryn retrieve the Stone back and, augmented by its mystical properties, creates a spell that banish Spider-Man and the X-Men to a pocket-dimension. With the Stone in her possession, Siryn uses her enhanced magic in having Superman under her thrall. However, Dazzler suddenly arrives from the X-Copter and disrupts Siryn's spell. Enraged by Dazzler's interference, Siryn attacks her. But Dazzler creates a barrier while enhanced from listening from her music player and easily shrugs off Siryn's spell. She creates several holograms, confusing Siryn and allowing her to blast the Stone off from Siryn. Angered, Siryn is able to recover the Stone and destroying the holograms before unleashing a powerful scream at Dazzler. Unfortunately for her, Siryn's scream only boost Dazzler's powers and is blasted hard by her opponent. The Stone is flown out of Siryn's grasp and falls into Superman's hands, which he then crushed it into dusts. The destruction of the Stone causes to bring back Spider-Man and the X-Men. Defeated, Siryn flee before swearing to her vengeance on Dazzler. Black Cat also escape during the battle. With the night over, Superman, Spider-Man, Dazzler, and the X-Men return to their homes. After coming back to the Institute, Dazzler talks with Superman that ever since she came, she already noticed that they haven't talk. Superman sadly assumes that Dazzler is afraid of her, but she quickly corrects him that she is not and is only intimidated, because of what he does and felt that she doesn't match up to him when he is high above everyone else. Surprised in hearing this, Superman assures her that he is not any better or worse than anyone, and that everyone have something special - and in fact impressed of Dazzler's singing that could affect everyone than he does. Dazzler feels a sense of optimism in hearing from him. Siryn teleports back to her hotel room and fumes on her defeat to Dazzler. She then receives a phone-call from Doom, who is already made aware of his daughter's theft and scolded her for not informing him about the Stone earlier and could have obtain it easily. For Siryn's failure, Doom punish her by revoking her shopping privileges for a month. He then consults her that she was doing the wrong way in enchanting Superman and suggest in appealing to his virtues instead; in order to convince him by allying him. Siryn understood her father's advice before bidding goodbye. With her thoughts in mind, Siryn swears not only to not give up on Superman, but for Dazzler for ruefully crossing her. Quotes Roberto: Okay, first he's got that Siryn girl chasing after him, and then he scores the digits of ultra-hottie Alison Blaire? Bobby: I hear ya, Roberto; we gotta start taking notes around him. 'Ray:' He is one lucky alien; Alison definitely meets the 'Three-B' criteria of hotness. Roberto, Bobby, and Ray: Blue-eyed, Blond, and Built! Jubilee: (sigh) Boys. Jamie: I don't get it... Bobby: You will, Jamie. ---- Superman: As I was saying, Professor, I thought that extra training sessions for a week would be punishment enough. Professor Xavier: I think that's fair, Superman. Wolverine: A couple sessions with me ought to set 'em right. Superman: Just don't go overboard, Logan. Remember, they haven't done anything to deserve the death penalty. ---- J. Jonah Jameson: Dammit, Parker, whoever this guy is, he can't stay a myth for much longer! I want the words 'Superman' and 'Daily Bugle' to go together, like...Abbot and Costello! Peanut butter and jelly! Politics and corruption! ---- Felicia Hardy: You're kidding. He's real? Siryn: As real as Spider-Man is. Felicia Hardy: He's the guy you're after? Damn, girl, you definitely know how to aim high! Of course I'll help you out! ---- Rhino: You stupid little wall-crawler! You ain't gonna mess my plans up, this time! (Rhino charges for Spider-Man but is slammed by Superman) Spider-Man: Nice one, Big Blue! Rhino: What the..? So da boss was right! You are real! Superman: So you've worked for Fisk, before. But he didn't put you up to this, did he? Rhino: Nope! All dis is my own plan! But I bet da boss'll be happy when I get rid of da top two on his hit-list! ---- Superman: So, Little Red, any ideas on how to stop a charging rhino? Spider-Man: Well, normally, I'd suggest taking away his credit-card, but I'm betting that this rocket-scientist doesn't even have a driver's license! ---- Siryn: Give that back, you miserable insect! Spider-Man: Look, 'Ryn...can I call you 'Ryn? (quickly dodges from Siryn's spellbolt) Anyway, 'Ryn, technically it's "arachnid," not "insect." If you're gonna insult somebody, do it right. (dodges another spellbolt) Has anyone ever told you that you're so cute when you're stupid? ---- Black Cat: (seeing Superman for the first time) Damn, Anita, I can see why you're hot for him! I mean, me-''yow!'' ---- Siryn: How dare you? You just mind your own business, wench! Dazzler: I'm a wench? Look who's talking, Little Miss Can't-Take-A-Hint! He said no, so get '''lost!' ---- '''Dazzler:' Ever hear of the piezoelectric effect, LeRoux? It's just simple physics. A quartz stone plus sonic vibrations...equals you getting knocked flat on your ass! ---- (after Spider-Man and the X-Men are brought back into their reality) Avalanche: Wha...what happened? Spider-Man: I think we just took a trip to the Twilight Zone. ---- Spider-Man: Cat's a shifty lady; I can't even tell you how many times she's gotten away from me. ---- Shadowcat: So, Rogue, has your opinion about Aly changed? Do you still think she's a 'run-of-the-mill, curvaceous, blond, leggy, diva'? Dazzler: Really? You think that about me? Rogue: Yep. Except now Ah think ye're a curvaceous, blond, leggy diva with attitude. Ye're gonna be just fahne. ---- Alison Blaire: Clark, you do so many amazing things! You catch airplanes! You've patched sinking boats! Clark, you even saved the world! Everything you do is just incredible! How can I possibly measure up to that? How can I be your friend like before...when you're so high above everyone else? Superman: Aly......I'm not any better or worse than anyone, here. We each have our own unique gifts. Mine just happen to come from the fact that my Kryptonian physiology lets me absorb solar power. Alison, yours come from your voice; your songs touch people's lives all over the world, in ways that I can't. That's amazing, Aly. Alison Blaire: Really? Superman: No-one ever has to be afraid or intimidated by me...especially not you, Aly. Alison Blaire: Thanks, Clark. I've just...never been friends with a superhero, before. Superman: Well, if it helps any, I've never been friends with a pop-star, before. ---- Alison Blaire: So, Clarkie...ever used those eyes of yours to peek into the girls' locker room? Superman: Never! Alison Blaire: I'm sorry! I'm only teasing! I know you'd never do anything like that, Clark. Continuity *First appearances of Mary Jane Watson, May Parker, Black Cat and Rhino. *Mary Jane and May Parker are aware of Spider-Man's identity. *The Kingpin's wrath on the Superman is apparent from his encounter with the Man of Steel in "In a New York Minute". Background information *The New Mutants' attempted joyride is based on the X-Men: Evolution episode of the same name "Joyride". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters